Assigned
by Pumpkinqueen13
Summary: Sequel to Alien Encounter, Dorkus is assigned to Princess Connelia to be her new mentor much to his dismay. Will Dorkus be able to keep his sanity and will Connelia be able to withstand Dorkus' harshness? Ratings subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Assigned  
Summary: Dorkus is assigned to Connelia to be her new mentor, much to his dismay. Will Dorkus be able to keep his sanity and will Connelia be able to withstand Dorkus' harshness?  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Slight Child Abuse  
Characters/Pairings: OCs, Dorkus, The Emperor, other characters mentioned.

* * *

**_Assigned to Connelia_**

The Emperor was sitting peacefully on his throne drinking his green liquid out of his hand and sighed contently. "Ah, a relaxing day on Zeenu, not a care in the world. You know I can't remember the last time when I could just sit here and—"

"DADDY!" a screech emerged from the palace doors, taking the emperor out of his relaxing mood. He looked up and saw Connelia speeding towards him. "Connelia, honey, what's the matter?"

As in answer to his question, Oom came crashing through the doors and ran towards them, her tongue out. Connelia hid behind her father's throne and pointed towards Oom, "Can you make Oom stop giving me Raffenhoffers, Daddy?"

"Aww, come on, Connelia, Daddy likes it too, see?" Oom squealed and proceeded to Raffenhoffer her father until her tongue was grabbed. "Now Oom, what did I tell you about giving people who don't want Raffenhoffers Raffenhoffers? You know Connelia doesn't like it." The emperor said sternly and let go of Oom's tongue.

Oom looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry, sis…" Connelia cautiously came out from behind the throne and went over to hug her. "It's ok, Oomy."

"Now that that's taken care of, I need Dorkus in here…" The emperor stated as he grabbed a part of his Announcer and spoke. "Dorkus, can you come in here?"

Dorkus came through the palace doors and grumbled lowly to himself. _Why do I have to be around children…? Why can't I just be left alone for one grocking day...?_

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Dorkus asked as he bowed slightly.

The Emperor stood from his position and walked over to him. "I have a very special task for you that only you would be able to accomplish effortlessly…"

Dorkus' eyes lightened up a bit. "Really? What is it? Do you need me to take care of any threatening creatures?" The emperor shook his head and motioned for Connelia to come to them.

"Connelia, this is Dorkus Aurelius, my Top Advisor, and your new mentor…" Dorkus' heart dropped to his stomach.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME?!_ he thought as his eyes widened along with Connelia's. "My mentor…but why? Why won't you mentor me, Daddy?" Connelia asked inadvertently adding insult to Dorkus, whose eyes turned deep red.

Sensing Dorkus' anger, the Emperor shooed Connelia away for a moment and dragged Dorkus away. "Calm down, Dorkus, what's the problem? You know you are more than capable of mentoring my daughter, you know more things than I do and that's saying something."

Dorkus eventually calmed down and slightly slumped against the palace walls, "I apologize, Great One, I don't know what came over me…I…would be honored…to mentor…Connelia…" he said through gritted teeth.

Satisfied, the Emperor beckoned Connelia over to them again, who cautiously approached Dorkus. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?" "Of course not, Connelia…now go with Dorkus…you'll be staying the night over at his home where you will be mentored about our ways of life." The emperor said while slightly pushing Connelia over to Dorkus, who grinned at her brokenly.

"She'll be in good hands, Your Majesty…after all she is the Child of the Heavens and must be treated as such." Dorkus said cunningly.

Tonight was going to be rough for the both of them…

* * *

A/N: Cunning Dorkus is cunning. Such is the nature of a dastardly villain...

Enjoy!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pinter Consoles Connelia_**

"Dorkus will show you to his home, Connelia, the both of you take care. We'll see you tomorrow morning." The Emperor said as he and Oom waved to her. Connelia sadly waved back as she walked with her new mentor to his home.

Once there, he practically dragged her down a corridor and shoved her into a small room. "Here you will stay until further notice…" he said as he slammed the door. Connelia, feeling afraid, started to cry.

* * *

On a nearby perch near Dorkus' bedroom window was Pinter who waited anxiously for him to return with the young princess. "My liege, where is the Princess? I knew you were going to bring her over today, but I don't see her." Dorkus then grabbed him and squeezed him. "Go look for her yourself. She should be easy to find considering that she's already crying like the little brat that she is."

'Why must he be so cruel to her…? She's done nothing wrong to him besides the fact that she's a child.' "Yes sir," Pinter nodded as he flew down all of the corridors until he heard crying sounds from the last room in the corner. "He's placed her in the smallest room? He's going to make her suffer…" He said to himself. He flew to the door and lightly tapped it with his wing.

"_Stay away…_" Connelia sniffled as her cries were muffled by the door. "Young Princess I am not Dorkus, I am his loyal servant, Pinter…can you please let me in?" Pinter assured her as he flew back a bit. Connelia cautiously opened the door and let him in.

"You are a servant to my mentor, Dorkus?" she asked him as she carefully picked him up.

Pinter nodded and bowed low before her, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Connelia…Child of the Heavens…" Connelia smiled.

* * *

Dorkus stood by the room's door and listened in. _'I should have probably told him not to engage in conversation with the alien brat, but I guess it's a little too late for that…'_

* * *

"Did I do something wrong to upset Dorkus, Pinter?" Connelia asked sadly as Pinter was sitting on the edge of her bed. Pinter shook his head, "You did nothing wrong, Connelia…my liege just doesn't like children…" "Then why did Daddy want him to mentor me then if he doesn't like kids, it makes no sense…I must speak with him" Connelia got up from the bed and proceeded to open the door in which Pinter greatly protested against.

Sadly it was too late as she did open it and saw her mentor. "Dorkus…" Dorkus angrily grabbed her arm and shoved her against the unforgiving wall, causing her to cry out.

"Listen to me, you infernal twat, you will not speak of my disliking of children to your "Daddy" or there will be devastating consequences for you…is that clear "Princess"?"

Pinter could only watch as Dorkus continued to threaten and berate poor little Connelia.

When she did not answer Dorkus tightened his grip on her arm. "I said. **Do I make myself clear…?**" he said in a dark and deep tone, his eyes becoming red and his teeth becoming sharper. Pinter gasped in horror. "Dorkus, stop it! You're scaring her!" He flew over to him and got in his face; literally.

"_Yes…Dorkus…I'll listen to whatever you say…_" Connelia whispered. Satisfied, Dorkus let go of her arm and briskly walked away, wanting to get away from the object responsible for his rage. Pinter flew down to her level and examined her arm. "He didn't break it thankfully. Are you alright, Princess…?" Connelia could not answer as she buried her face in her arms and cried uncontrollably.

Pinter flew under her arms and made her look at him. "I promise you that you won't lose your sanity while you stay here, milady. I apologize for Dorkus' harshness, but should you tell your father, he would have Dorkus in the dungeon for the rest of his life…you don't want him to get in trouble do you?" Connelia shook her head. "I…don't want anyone…to get in trouble for my mistakes, Pinter…I'm so scared…" she said between tears. Pinter sighed and cuddled up to her, settling into her arms. "You have my solemn word, Princess, that you will always have someone to help you in your time of need even when he isn't. I'll always be here for you to have someone to talk to."

* * *

A/N: Dorkus is legitimately committing child abuse in his rage as clearly shown. This will be the only time in which Dorkus will ever cause any _physical_ harm to Princess Connelia.

This is all non-canon as Dorkus will never cause physical harm to anyone. In canon, Pinter is the only one he actually "harms" due to Dorkus' frustration of his naivete.

Enjoy and R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dangerous Mountain Trek_**

Dorkus was the first to wake up and yawned. "What a nightmare…" he groaned as he rubbed his head.

Pinter flew down from his perch and landed on his bed. "Couldn't sleep last night, could you, my liege…?"

Dorkus shook his head. "I had a nightmare that I had to mentor the Emperor's newly adopted alien brat and—" he was stopped by a soft little yawn coming from the end of the corridor. Dorkus groaned, "Grock…it wasn't a dream was it, Pinter?"

Pinter shook his head. "I'm sworn to tell the truth, sir…so what's the plan today?"

"First I have to get things ready for me to mentor the pest and then see what we can do from there. Surely the Emperor doesn't expect me to teach her forever, that would be terrible…" Dorkus answered and buried his head in the pillows. "Get the alien to the living room, would you?"

Pinter nodded and flew down to Connelia's room. "Connelia, are you awake, young mistress?"

As in answer to his question, she opened the door and yawned. "Hmmm…good morning, Pinter…"

Pinter flew into her arms. "I trust that you slept well…" Connelia nodded. "Excellent, Dorkus wants you in the living room, he has something to discuss with you." Her eyes widened; after what happened the night before, she was not feeling up to what he had planned for her. "Don't be afraid, remember that I'm always right here and—"

"PINTER, WHERE IS SHE?! I CALLED FOR HER 5 MINUTES AGO AND SHE ISN'T IN HERE! GET HER IN HERE POST HASTE!" Dorkus yelled from the living room.

Pinter hurriedly pushed Connelia to the living room. "Deepest apologies sir, I was talking to her for a moment…"

Dorkus brushed it off and walked over to Connelia, towering over her which made him truly intimidating.

"Y…you called for me…Dorkus?" she shakily asked, her head down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Dorkus crossed his arms. "Yes I did, Princess…now, I'm going to get my things ready to mentor you…you will stay here with Pinter until I am ready, understand? And under no circumstances will you touch _any_ of my personal belongings…"

Connelia nodded. "Yes Dorkus…" Dorkus walked elsewhere, leaving the two alone. Connelia hugged her legs, feeling very uneasy.

Pinter landed on her shoulder, "You should be fine, he seems to be in a better mood today…just do everything he says to the letter and he shouldn't reprimand you for anything."

Just then, the Emperor entered. "Daddy!" Connelia cried and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"There…now…Connelia…Daddy needs to…breathe…" the Emperor wheezed. Connelia let him down, quickly putting on a smile masking her uneasiness from earlier. "How is everything, Connelia?"

"Everything is fine, Daddy. Dorkus is getting ready to teach me." She said excitedly.

* * *

Upon hearing the Emperor entering unannounced, Dorkus immediately froze in place. If Connelia tells him that he harmed her in any way, he would be sent to the dungeon. _'That brat better not say anything…I cannot afford to be in the dungeon…_ he thought to himself and pressed his ear to the door to listen in to their conversation.

* * *

"How wonderful!" the Emperor exclaimed joyfully. He then remembered something. "Oh yes, I've almost forgot…Dorkus, where are you?"

Dorkus immediately came in the room. "Yes, Great One…?"

"Postpone mentoring until tomorrow morning, I want you to take Connelia up to the mountains so that she can explore. It would be a great opportunity for the both of you." The Emperor smiled.

Dorkus' left eye twitched again, "Of course, sir…"

"Good, just make sure that she stays near your person at all times, we don't want her falling off now do we?" the Emperor asked as he was leaving.

"Of course not…" Dorkus muttered.

"See you all later." And with that the Emperor was gone.

* * *

About halfway up the mountains, Connelia started to grow tired. "Can we take a break, Dorkus, the young princess is starting to get tired." Pinter suggested.

"She needs to learn how to take the pain, Pinter…only then will she feel the need to take a break if need be. We press on." Dorkus growled and went on.

Once at the top, Dorkus leaned again the tall boulder that was near them; just as he was about to doze off, Pinter screamed. "SHE'S GONE! CONNELIA'S GONE!"

Dorkus immediately jolted from his position and saw Pinter flying towards him panicking. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I was flying back to see if she took a break but I couldn't find her! I think mountain thieves might have gotten to her! We have to rescue her!" Pinter cried out.

Dorkus smirked. "Why? At least now she's not a problem."

"DORKUS, HELP!" a scream was heard from higher up.

Pinter got in Dorkus' face. "You may not care for her, but I do! Plus if the Emperor discovers that you've lost his daughter, you will suffer unimaginably for it, my liege! And I will have nowhere else to go because of your stubbornness…"

Dorkus' eyes widened at Pinter's backtalk but sighed shortly after. "You're right…and I cannot afford to go to the dungeon…let's go rescue the pest and head back…and speak of this to no one, understand?" Pinter nodded and followed him up the mountain where the thieves were taking off with Connelia.

* * *

"This one will make a hefty price, our boss will be pleased!" One of the thieves said as they were hurrying up the mountain.

"Put me down now! Or my daddy will hear of this!" Connelia cried angrily, making them all laugh.

"That's cute…now then where should we go next?" another one asked.

"**Off the mountain…**" a dark voice growled. The thieves stopped in their tracks and looked up to see Dorkus towering over them, his hand outstretched. "**Hand over the princess, and I'll spare your lives…I don't take kindly to those who are willing to ruin my reputation…**"

Undeterred, one of them scoffed. "We're kinda going off somewhere to collect our payment for delivering the princess to our boss so…nope!" and the thieves ran off.

"**Pinter, stop them from going any further…**" Dorkus growled lowly and charged after them again.

Pinter flew over to the thieves and started to distract them from going any further, causing one of them to let go of Connelia. Dorkus stood in front of Connelia and his eyes turned red, once again turning snake-like, his ingrown claws growing out of his fingers and his teeth grew sharper. Connelia gasped in horror as she watched her mentor slaughter the thieves until they were nothing but body mass and limbs being strewn about along the mountain side.

* * *

After the slaughter, Dorkus returned to normal and staggered over to the two, the blood of the thieves as well as his own dripping down his fingers. Connelia gasped as she saw that he had taken damage of his own when she saw a gaping wound near his chest and neck and caught him when he collapsed. "Pinter, get Daddy and the guards, I'll stay with him." Pinter nodded and flew to get help. Connelia took off her overcoat and placed it over one of Dorkus' deeper and more serious wounds, hoping to prevent him from losing any more blood. After she did so, she sat next to him and placed her hand on his face, causing him to quickly open his eyes. "Don't try to move, Dorkus…help is on the way…" Connelia assured and wiped off the blood that was coming off of him. Dorkus growled stubbornly and sighed. Connelia looked directly into Dorkus' eyes and spoke. "I pledge my loyalty to you, for saving my life. I will place your life before my own and I will never disobey you." Dorkus slowly nodded and lost consciousness when help finally came.


	4. Chapter 4

Connelia Saves Dorkus and A New Threat Emerges

Connelia walked back with Pinter, following the guards back to the palace, hoping to see what she could do for her mentor.

As they approached the palace, the Emperor cried out when he saw Dorkus' limp form. "Good gracious, what happened?!" Connelia approached him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly. "Connelia, what happened?" he said softly while rubbing her back.

"_W…we were…attacked…by mountain…thieves…Daddy…_" Connelia spoke through her tears, her voice broken as she tried explaining what happened in detail. "_I fell behind…Dorkus…and they…tried…to take…me away…_"

The Emperor's eyes grew wide. "This is grim news…they have been showing up more and more frequently…" he looked back to Connelia. "Dorkus is only injured, yes?"

Connelia shook her head. "_I-I don't know…he…collapsed after…he destroyed…them…_"

The Emperor snapped to attention and looked at Dorkus' limp form again before looking back up at Connelia. "You know the law, Connelia…should anyone kill another…they are to be sent to death…"

The Emperor's grim news shook Connelia and Pinter to the core. Pinter was about to say something but Connelia beat him to it. "No, Daddy! Please don't do this to him…he's saved my life…and I made a vow to him…a life for a life…if you choose to put him to death, I'll gladly take his place…" she said sternly and pulled away from her father, taking him off-guard.

"…guards, take Dorkus to be treated…" The Emperor muttered under his breath. The guards carried Dorkus off, with Pinter bringing up the rear, leaving the Emperor and Connelia behind. "I understand your concern for Dorkus, darling...but me as the Emperor and you as a princess must abide by our laws and customs. If I were to let Dorkus get away with killing the thieves, there will be more crime and they will try to use the exception to their advantage, putting us in more danger than we already are."

Connelia looked down and sighed.

"However..." the Emperor started, "I will try to make a necessary change to the law; one that would further benefit Dorkus should anything similar were to happen to us again...since you have vouched for him and placed his life before your own, I will allow Dorkus infinite reprieve in the case that he kills for the sake of our protection as well as his own."

Connelia's eyes brightened with delight. "So you won't have him killed, Daddy?"

The Emperor shook his head. "With this new law that I have, there will be none of that...plus I take partial blame for what happened to you both...I will explain everything to Dorkus once he recovers from his injuries."

"Alright, Daddy." Connelia nodded and walked with him back to the palace.

* * *

"**_So that fool Dorkus slaughtered your group did he? All for the sake of the Emperor's alien child? I thought I told you idiots to be discreet when kidnapping her._**" A dark voice rumbled, his form hidden in the shadows of the cave.

"Please forgive us, milord? Although we outnumbered him 4 to 1, we were still no match for him...and I lost an arm because of him!" The leader of the now deceased thief group exclaimed, showing the bloody remains of his right arm.

The dark figure in turn struck at him with a black clawed hand, sending him flying to the side of the cave, causing him to cry out. "**_I don't give a damn if he's left you limbless. The point is that you should have been more careful around him...he is not like the rest of his kind. I thought I told you all this before I sent you out there...no matter, we fall back until their guard is down, and then we swoop in for the capture._****"**

"Of course, sir...and what of Dorkus?"

**"****_Just leave him...to me..._****"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dorkus Awakens and Another Attack**

The Emperor walked into the recovery room, where Dorkus was being treated for his wounds. "How is he, Doctor?"

The Doctor finished wrapping the bandages over Dorkus' deep gash. He turned to the Emperor with a solemn glance. "I cannot say, sire…this particular injury nearly scraped his heart; if the weapon that was used to attack him went any deeper, he could have easily died on the spot…"

The Emperor sighed sadly; he knew that Dorkus took his job very seriously, but he still worried about him whenever he got hurt while trying to protect him and his family, such as what his job entailed. "I see…do whatever you can for him…I'll be in the throne room awaiting your report."

"Yes, Your Majesty…" the Doctor nodded and the Emperor left the room. He proceeded to continue treating Dorkus while Pinter looked down upon his master from above.

* * *

Connelia went to the bedroom that her and Oom shared, and sat down on her large bed. She could not stop thinking about what had happened to her and Dorkus. She could never forget the look on Dorkus' face when he killed the thieves. "If I hadn't fallen behind, Dorkus wouldn't have gotten hurt..." she sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"There you are, sis! I was looking all over for you!" Oom rushed into the room and took Connelia in her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Daddy told me what happened! Are you okay?!"

"Can…you let…me go…first…?" Connelia wheezed. Oom let go of her and sat down next to her. "Anyways, to answer your question…yes, I am fine…but I'm afraid Dorkus isn't…"

Oom rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him, Connelia…he'll come through like he always does…" she said somewhat uncertain.

"I hope so…" Connelia sighed.

Oom placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know so…so tell me, what did you and Daddy talk about?"

"Well…"

* * *

The Emperor walked back to the throne room, but before he sat down on the throne, the Doctor came rushing into the room. "Dorkus is conscious, Your Highness!"

"Wonderful news, Doctor! I shall see him at once." The Emperor replied and began walking to the recovery room, where he saw Dorkus with his eyes still closed. "You will remain out here, Doctor, this is a very private matter…" The Doctor nodded and walked down the hallway. The Emperor looked down at Dorkus' "unconscious" form again and smiled. "Dorkus, you cannot fool me…wake up."

Dorkus cracked open his eyes and smirked at him. "_You know me…too well…Great One…_" he whispered and slowly sat himself up, wincing when the pain from his neck hit him.

Overjoyed, Pinter swooped down to the bed, "You're awake at last, my liege!"

Dorkus looked down at him and nodded, "Yes, Pinter…I'm awake…and alive…shockingly…"

"You've been through more dire situations than this, Dorkus…and those you have shockingly survived. That was what, 10 years ago?" The Emperor scolded him.

"Don't remind me…anyhow…you wanted…to speak…with me?" Dorkus groaned and rubbed his head. He was still out of breath from earlier and felt a little exhausted.

The Emperor nodded and jumped onto the bed. "Do you remember that law about what should happen should anyone take the life of another?"

Dorkus' eyes widened. "Y…yes sir…"

* * *

*back in Oom and Connelia's room*

"…and that is how Dorkus gained an infinite reprieve." Connelia finished explaining to Oom.

"**_An infinite reprieve…? For going against Zeenu's own laws…_**" a dark voice bellowed in the room, causing both girls to jump and look frantically for the origin of the voice.

Oom held Connelia close to her. "Who are you…?" Connelia asked shakily.

The dark figure loomed in the corner of the room and stood up, his ominous glowing red eyes glaring at the princesses. "**_I do not reveal myself to the likes of royalty…however, if you must know, I am the leader of those thieves that your dear mentor had disposed of...and now I want my prize…_**" he growled and outstretched his hand towards Connelia, who screamed.

* * *

Dorkus, Pinter, and The Emperor jolted from their position, startled from Connelia's scream.

"Connelia!" The Emperor cried and started running towards the room's door.

"I advise...that you remain in here...Emperor..." Dorkus said as he grabbed Pinter and threw him towards the door. "You know…what I'm asking…Pinter…do not…question me…"

Pinter nodded and quickly flew to the princesses' room that was somehow locked. "Princesses! What's going on in there?!"

"Pinter, help! Someone's in here!"

"**_Silence, you infernal brat!_**"

With those words spoken from the other, Pinter knew immediately who it was. "Don't worry, Connelia, I'll get the guards!" He was about to fly off to get the guards but ended up flying right into Dorkus, who groaned a little when he made contact with his body. "Sir!"

"Make sure the Emperor…is safe…" Dorkus hissed as he grabbed the doors and ripped them open, startling the princesses and the dark figure.

"Dorkus!" the princesses cried out, relieved that he had come to their rescue.

The dark figure turned towards Dorkus and grinned. "**_Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι θα εξακολουθούν να χρησιμοποιούν αυτό το όνομα μετά από όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ..._**"

Dorkus snarled and charged at the dark figure, pinning him down; his claws out and ready to strike. "**Και τι γίνεται αν το κάνω; Δεν με νοιάζει τι εγώ αποκαλώ. Τώρα έχετε την κόλαση έξω από εδώ, ή αλλιώς...**"

The dark figure only chuckled. "**_You don't scare me…" _**And with that, he unpinned himself and jumped out the window, just as the guards came rushing in with Pinter and the Emperor.

"Are you alright?" The Emperor asked.

"I am…but it seems that your daughters are terrified…" Dorkus replied as he saw the two quivering princesses still huddled up on the bed.

The Emperor turned towards his guards. "Guards, seal up the palace gates, no one is to come in and no one is to go out until further notice." The guards nodded and left towards the palace gates. "I must ensure the safety of my children…until that man is found and brought to justice, Connelia and Oom mustn't go outside of the palace…and neither will I…"

"I understand, sir…but what about—"

"You are still assigned to Connelia, Dorkus...you are also staying inside, until further notice as well. I can't have my Adviser be weakened any more than you already are." The Emperor interrupted Dorkus.

"Yes, sir." Dorkus agreed.

"Very good…now, since it's getting late, you should probably head to sleep. However, I want you to remain in my daughters' chambers to keep guard. And while you're in here, I need you to seal up their windows…" The Emperor instructed and headed off to his chambers.

Dorkus went over to the windows and sealed them shut, growling as he did so. "Damn him…damn him to the deepest part of Hell…"

"D…Dorkus…" a faint voice was heard. Dorkus turned towards the faint sound and saw that Connelia was walking over to him.

"What's wrong, child...?" Dorkus asked half-annoyed.

"Pinter…and Oom…are asleep…and I can't…"

Dorkus sighed frustratingly and knelt down to Connelia's level. "Tonight I will tell you…the most important…lesson that I can give you at this moment…" Connelia hesitantly looked up at him, ready to listen. "You can't live in fear…fear is the most useless emotion for a person to have…it shows your weakness...if you keep fear away, nothing will stop you…now goodnight, princess…I'll see what I can do in the morning..."

Connelia nodded slowly and walked over to her bed, got in the covers and slowly went to sleep. Not long after she did, Dorkus went over to a dark corner and slowly gave in to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Translations in the order that they appear

**_Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι θα εξακολουθούν να χρησιμοποιούν αυτό το όνομα μετά από όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ... _**

**_I can not believe you still use that name after all these years..._**

**Και τι γίνεται αν το κάνω; Δεν με νοιάζει τι εγώ αποκαλώ. Τώρα έχετε την κόλαση έξω από εδώ, ή αλλιώς...**

**And what if I do? I do not care what I call myself. Now get the hell out of here, or else...**


	6. Chapter 6

Dorkus' Tears and Reprieve

_Ορκίζομαι, ο αδελφός, είσαι τόσο ηλίθιος ... και όμως μητέρα εξακολουθεί να νοιάζεται για μια αξιολύπητη σωρό από χώμα ... ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να καταφέρει τίποτα!_

_Παλοκυς, ο γιος μου, που είναι αρκετό ... νεότερος αδελφός σας μπορεί να είναι θλιβερό, αλλά δεν είναι ηλίθιος ..._

_Φυσικά όχι, Πατέρα ... μετά από όλα που θα μπορούσε να αγαπήσει ποτέ μια Δορκυς;_

* * *

"Sir? Sir?! Wake up, sir!"

Dorkus snapped open his eyes and started breathing heavily. He turned his head a little to see Pinter with a worried glance. "_What…what is it, Pinter?_"

Pinter pointed to something on Dorkus' face. "You've been…uh…crying in your sleep, my lord…"

"Crying? That's ridiculous, Pinter!" Dorkus exclaimed as he got up and walked over to a large mirror. "See? There are…no…tears…"

Sure enough, there were little streams of clear liquid running down both sides of Dorkus' face, who hastily wiped them away. However, in his tiredness, he had forgotten to make sure that the princesses were not awake and quickly looked to both beds, which were thankfully empty.

"What a relief…" Dorkus muttered. He turned to Pinter. "Please tell me that I wasn't "crying" loudly, Pinter…?"

Pinter shook his head and flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. "What happened, Dorkus…? A bad dream…?"

Dorkus grabbed Pinter off his shoulder and snarled at him. "Let's get one thing straight here, I don't have bad dreams, I make others have bad dreams about _me_; and if they think that they can try to break me, they have another thing coming….."

"Y-yes, sir…" Pinter said shakily under Dorkus' intense gaze.

"Now let's go see the Emperor, I'm sure he has something to discuss with me…"

* * *

The Emperor watched as his daughters were running around in the throne room; being wary about the extremely sharp armory that was standing up against their respective pillars. "Please be careful around the weapons, you two, I don't want either of you to be cut in half!"

"We will, Dadd—Oof!" Connelia ran smack into one of the armor, causing it to fall down. Just as the equipped weapon was about to slice her in two, Dorkus rushed in to catch it, the sword lightly brushing against his hood.

The Emperor sighed with relief, "Great timing, Dorkus. I had warned her about the weaponry, but I guess I spoke too late."

"No problem, sir…" Dorkus said almost annoyed at the fact that he was almost severely injured again merely hours after his recovery, and placed the armor back against the pillar again. He looked at Connelia and crossed his arms. "You're one lucky child, Princess…"

"That she is." The Emperor agreed and beckoned Connelia and Oom over to him. "Now then, to finish off our discussion from yesterday, Dorkus…since you have killed the thieves that had threatened to take Connelia away as means to protect her, you are granted eternal reprieve for your courageous actions."

Dorkus looked up at him, shocked. "But, my liege, the law…"

"That law is ancient, and it needed to have necessary changes should we be threatened by this ominous threat again…" The Emperor shook his head.

Dorkus nodded in agreement. "Thank you, sir."

The Emperor nodded back at him.

Connelia stood by her father, relieved that Dorkus' life would be spared thanks to her request. However, she knew that Dorkus must never know that she was the one who had requested that his life be spared since he saved her.

She knew that if she can keep a vow, so can he…

* * *

A/N: Translations

_Ορκίζομαι, ο αδελφός, είσαι τόσο ηλίθιος ... και όμως μητέρα εξακολουθεί να νοιάζεται για μια αξιολύπητη σωρό από χώμα ... ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να καταφέρει τίποτα!_

_Παλοκυς, ο γιος μου, που είναι αρκετό ... νεότερος αδελφός σας μπορεί να είναι θλιβερό, αλλά δεν είναι ηλίθιος ..._

_Φυσικά όχι, Πατέρα ... μετά από όλα που θα μπορούσε να αγαπήσει ποτέ μια Δορκυς;_

_I swear, brother, you're such an idiot...and yet Mother still cares about a pathetic pile of dirt...you could never accomplish anything!_

Palokus, my son, that's enough...your younger brother may be pathetic but he isn't stupid...

Of course not, Father...after all who could ever love a Dorkus?

Dorkus has a brother?!

In my story, yes. Why? Because for the sake of drama. I have named him Palokus, and he is Dorkus' older brother.

End of 2nd Arc. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
